Fantasy
by Zoeylanelle
Summary: Tris and Tobias are finally in a good place. They face a new threat worse than Jenanine and they have no idea what they are in for. Can they stand strong in war and love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

..Tris Pov..

I felt the heat of the sun through my window and inwardly groaned. Choosing Day. I looked around Tobias and my room it was so Tobias and I. I felt the strong tanned arm pull me closer.

"Good morning beautiful," Tobias murmured in my hair.

"I think your talking to the wrong person," I whispered.

Tobias sat up at this " Beatrice Prior. You are the most gorgeous, brave, smart, kind, honest, and selfless person I know. The day I saw you jump from the net I knew I had to have you, and ever since then I have loved you. So don't you ever say you aren't beautiful because you are," I smiled and kissed him. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

I walk to the bathroom and turn on the water. I let the warm water wash over me for a bit, and decide to get out or I'll be late to train initiates. I reach for my towel only not to find it, or my clothes.

"TOBIAS TOWEL!"

"Come and get it," he says peeking in the bathroom door.

"Fine I wont kiss you all day," I say.

He comes over to me and kisses me, "We can't let that happen now can we?" I shake my hand and snatch the towel back.

"Thank you." I walk over to my closet and pull out black skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder sweater, and combat boots.

I grab Tobias's hand and we walk down to the dining hall. Right before I enter I feel someone picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"FOUR!"

He walks over to our table and sets me down.

"Better?" He says and kisses me deepening the kiss.

"NO PDA! OH MY GOD," Christina screams.

"God Chris chill out," Will says holding his now probably ringing ear.

"Can't handle a little PDA Chris? I've seen worse from you and Will. Remember last week?" with my comment I get two red faces and confused looks from Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias, and Lynn.

I hear Christina mumble a whatever.

"Tris do you want to head down to the net early?"

I nod and we stand up and walk towards the training room. We walk in and start dragging the punching bags to the hooks, we check the guns ammo, we make sure all the knives are there, and then we head to the net.

"Who do you think will be the first jumper?" I ask curiously.

"Abnegation."

"Hmm. I think Candor."

After a minute of silence Tobias speaks up "You know I love you right? From the minute I pulled you out of the net."

"Of course I know you love me. I just wonder why. And I loved you the minute you pulled me out of the net."

He squeezes my hand and plants a kiss on my forehead, which I dodge.

"Remember no relationship in front of the initiates."

"They aren't here yet."

"Will and Christina are here though and they were your initiates."

"So were you."

"How could I forget," I say kissing him.

We turn to face the net just as we hear a scream coming down the hole. I see she's Candor and I grin.

"Your name? Think carefully you'll only get to choose once," I grin as Tobias says this. It's exactly what he said to me.

"Reyna," she trembles probably still shocked by the jump.

"FIRST JUMPER REYNA," I shout. There are cheers and hollers. We have a total of 13 initiates.

Reyna- Candor

Cameron-Erudite

Conner-Candor

Hayley- Erudite

Molly-Candor

Lizzie-Amity

Emily-Erudite

Macy-Erudite

Courtney-Candor

Kasey-Abnegation

Max-Erudite

Carter-Amity

Grayson-Candor

I scan the initiates and see most are Candor. Great. Mini Christina's.

"Initiates! You have made it to Dauntless. I am Four and this is Tris." Tobias yells, but he has softness in his eyes.

There is a snicker "Four? Tris? What kind of names are those? And the girl looks like she couldn't hurt a fly"

"What's your name initiate?" he stood there for a second.

"YOUR WORDS INITIATE!" Tobias yells.

"Grayson," he says looking at me.

"Grayson, I ranked first in my class just like Four did, and I'm from Abnegation. So Candor shut your mouth or leave." I say walking back to Tobias.

"As I was saying. I am Four this is Tris. Follow us." We walk towards the Pit.

"This is the Pit. The center of life in Dauntless." I say. WE walk a little further and I notice our shoulders are touching. I move a little bit over just as we get to the Chasm, my favorite place.

"Initiates, this is the chasm. Any remarks before I continue," Tobias pauses before continuing, "thought so. This is the line between bravery and idiocy! You jump you die."

Tobias and I walk towards their sleeping place and tell them to get comfortable and to meet in the training room at 7am tomorrow.

"Let's head upstairs till dinner," Tobias whispers. I laugh and pull him upstairs. He kisses me and at first it surprises me, but I then kiss back. He deepens the kiss and licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. I grant it walking back to the bed and falling on it. Tobias falls on me continuing the kiss. My fingers go to the hem of his shirt. He gets the message and pulls it over his head. My fingers go to his tattoos and I touch each one murmuring their meanings. Tobias pulls my shirt over my head and traces his fingers down my stomach.

"Tris let's go shopping I need, oh um I'll go," Christina turns around and starts to walk out the door.

"Chris," I yell pulling Tobias's shirt on, " what did you need?"

"uh..well I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping but I guess not."

" , it's fine. You should bring Will and I'll bring Four?"

"Actually Christina it's not ok," Tobias comes up and puts his hand around my waist.

Christina rolls her eyes "okay I'll invite him. I'll meet you in the pit in 15. Um bye."

I shut the door and lean back on it, "I'm wearing you shirt by the way."

He laughs and grabs a thermal. I walk over to my closet and grab some black skinny jeans and throw my hair in a messy side bun.

"Let's go," I say grabbing Tobias's hand.

We head to the pit and see Will and Christina sitting on a rock, "hey, you guys ready?" Chris asks.

"Yeah let's go." We walk to the mall which is in the middle of all the factions. We head to the south end of the mall working our way back to Dauntless. We stop at a lingerie store and tell the boys to wait Christina and I buy our "things" we decide to sneak up on the boys. We go behind the chairs they are sitting on. I am about to jump up but Christina says she wants to listen to their conversation.

"Man, are you going to do it?" Will asks.

"Yeah I think I will. I just don't know about Chris? When are you going to do it?"

"We haven't talked about it you know. I just don't know if she wants it," we decide to make our presence known.

"Hey Will. Four. We are going to run into Sephora you can stay here." Chris says. I kiss Tobias's cheek and follow her.

" what were they talking about?" I ask.

"Proposing maybe. Babies. Sex. I mean have you guys done it? We haven't," I shake my head at. Christina's assumptions.

"I'll ask Tobias tonight." Ten minutes later we walk out and head home. We split apart because Will and Chris want to see a movie.

Tobias unlocks the door and we settle on the couch.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? You pick." Tobias says wrapping his arm around me. I grin and grab The Notebook Tobias groans and I laugh.

"It's not that bad!"

"Sure Tris."

By the end of the movie my head is on Tobias's lap and he is playing with my hair.

"Tobias?"

"Mhm"

"What were you and Will talking about?"

"Shit. You heard that? I was going to do this later,but here."

I situate my head so I can look at him. He has a velvet box with a ring in it. It is truly beautiful. It has black and white stones all around it.

"It's not really a engagement ring. That's what Will has. Mine is more of a promise ring so when we are ready we can get married you know?" I nod and slip it on my finger. We continue me examining my ring and Tobias playing with my hair until I fall asleep.

-Pageeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and donuts.

"Morning, Tobias says kissing me.

"We train initiates today right?"

"Yeah. You have 5 minutes to get ready."

I jump out of bed and grab a tight black shirt and a dark gray sweater. I also get a black skirt and my combat boots.

"Ready," I say grabbing the donut out of Tobias's hand.

"I love you but not that much." Tobias says frowning an adorable frown.

"Get over it." I say finishing it.

We get to the training room 15 minutes early and find everything already set up. I sit down just as Grayson comes in.

"Hey tris. You look good." Grayson says with a smirk.

I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. When I get up I brush my hand over his to let him know to calm down.

"Grayson right? I don't have relationships with my initiates and initiates don't have relationships with their trainers. So I am going to ask what did you just say to me?"

" I said you look good." Grayson says.

Tobias turns around " I swear to god you say that again ill hit you so hard you won't be able to remember your name," Grayson's face immediately goes from a smirk to a frightened look.

"Okay."

Luckily other initiates start to come in.

"Initiates! We will start guns today!" I yell loud enough to hear and echo,"GO! You guns are loaded! Don't fire till we give you an example."

Tobias and I walk over to the guns and grab one and shoot. We both hit right on the center of the target. I smirk.

"Go." Tobias yells.

I walk up and down the row of initiates till I get to Hayley. She is small like me and a Candor, but doesn't act like it.

"Hayley. Hold your gun like this and look down the center of your gun." She nods and shoots this time hitting near the center, "Good keep trying." She smiles and turns back to the target.

"What you said to Grayson. Does that count for us?" Tobias says grinning.

"Like it would've stopped you."

"If I remember correctly Beatrice you kissed me back in the Chasm."

"If you remember correctly."

"So you didn't kiss me back?" Tobias says raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that." I say smirking.

We turn back to the initiates and tell them to out their guns down.

"Knife throwing is next and we will give you an example. Tris?" Tobias says smirking.

I walk to the target and let out a deep breath. He throws his first knife. It hits in between my arm and body, his next one skins my arm, and his last one Knicks my ear.

"you made her bleed!" Lizzie gasps.

"He sure did. He did it last year too. Now start throwing." After a hour of throwing and helping it's lunch. We dismiss the kids and head to our table.

"Tough day buddy?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah I know I hate one of the." Tobias says.

"Chris how do you like Dauntless born?"

"Don't even get me started."

"Okay then."

About 10 minutes later 5 of our initiates come up. I think their names are Courtney, Macy, Molly, Reyna, and Emily.

"Four? So can we meet you I'm the pit after training and maybe get some food and see a movie," Courtney asks.

Everyone at the table looks at me.

"I'm afraid he can't. His girlfriend has to be meeting him tonight."

"I'm sure she is a ugly, little, small girl."

"Actually she is not. She is very beautiful." Tobias states.

"Whatever"

I grab Tobias's hand and we leave the dining hall and head to our apartment. I walk over to the bed take off my shoes and snuggle into Tobias's chest not wanting to hear the alarm go off in 2 hours but just wanting to be here with Tobias forever. In his arms laying perfectly


	2. Chapter 2

**hello lovelies!**

**I'm sorry about the technical difficulties! My story wouldn't upload at first but now it is! So if you want you can text or email me ideas! I'm open 24/7 to ideas! Please give me some constructive criticism! So review and favorite!**

**-XOXO ZOEYLANELLE**

**901.487.9222**

**zoeylanelle **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I woke early, probably 6 am. I look beside me to see Tris. I love her so much, but she never gets that. She doesn't get how I get jealous or overprotective.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom and take a shower. I stand in the shower till the water runs cold. I quickly dry my hair and body and wrap the towel around my waist.

I walk out to see Tris up "Good Morning," she says rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Gorgeous," I say pulling a shirt on.

She rolls her eyes and goes into the bathroom, and starts the water. I pull some pants on and go and wait in the living room for her to get ready. She comes out ten minutes later in black skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt with holes in the sleeves.

"Hey you ready?" I ask grabbing her hands.

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"Me too. Let's go," I say kissing her.

We walk down to the dining hall and find our usual seat where Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Lynn are seated already.

"Why were you late to breakfast? Actually don't tell me," Christina asks taking a bite of her eggs.

"Nothing Chris. We overslept."

"Actually Tris overslept I was up at 6."

"What ever T-Four. Let's head down to the training room early."

I nod and pull her up. I take her hand and we walk to the training room.

"So I was talking to Zeke the other day and he said we should do two games of capture the flag?" I say pulling the fighting mat to the middle of the room.

"Yeah, you want to do one tonight?"

"Sure," I say smiling, "Anything for you."

"Hey man. Tris. Are we doing a game tonight?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah sure. Me and you team captains?" I ask.

"Sure and you can have Tris," he says smirking.

"Already have," I say.

"Gross dude don't say that," he says laughing and walking out.

Just as Zeke leaves initiates start coming in. I immediately see Grayson's eyes go to Tris. I tense up and Tris notices.

"Calm down Tobias it's fine."

"Initiates! We have paired you up to fight," Tris looks at me confused, "You will learn you opponent today and train to fight them today. Tomorrow you will fight them. Here are the pairings the first name is the tougher opponent."

Conner vs. Grayson

Cameron vs. Max

Reyna vs. Hayley

Macy vs. Emily

Carter vs. Courtney

Emily vs. Lizzie

Conner vs. Molly

"ANY QUESTIONS?" I ask and tell them to go start on the bags. I knew I paired Grayson up with a boy who was almost like a mix of Eric and Peter, which can't be good.

Tris comes up to me, "I thought we don't pair till tomorrow?"

"Well Grayson needs to know he is going up the hardest guy we have, Conner." I say watching the initiates.

"Okay," she says warily.

A couple of hours later we tell the initiates to be back in the training room at 8, which is two hours from now.

"Let's go get dinner," Tris says taking my hand.

I nod and we walk towards the dining hall. We take our seats and Christina starts talking about tonight's game.

"So why don't we go ahead and get our teams? Team captains are Zeke and Tobias right?" Everyone nods, "SO Tobias you go first."

"Tris," I say.

"Shauna."

"Christina."

"Lynn."

"Uriah."

"Um," Zeke looks at our initiates, "Grayson."

"Hayley."

"Reyna."

"Max"

"Macy."

"Carter."

"Cameron."

"Lizzie."

"Emily."

"Kasey."

"Courtney"

"Molly."

"Conner."

"Aria."

"Rollie."

"Aplhie."

" So here is the list," Christina says, " Tobias has Tris, me (Christina), Uriah, Hayley, Max, Carter, Alphie, Lizzie, Aria, Kasey, and Molly. Zeke has Shauna, Lynn, Grayson, Reyna, Macy, Cameron, Emily, Courtney, and Conner. Okay so tell your initiates they are on your team and to meet at the tracks in one hour."

Everyone gets up to go tell their teams and we now have 30 minutes left to get to the tracks. Tris and I decide to go ahead and go down there.

We go up and sit by the tracks with Tris in my lap.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you too," she whispers.

"I love you three," I say smiling.

She rolls her eyes, " I love you four."

"I love you five,"

"I love you seven," she says.

"You did it wrong."

"Yeah well I'm not going to say I love myself."

"Your Abnegation side is showing six." I say.

"Look here are the initiates," she says standing up.

As soon as everyone gets here I jump onto the train and help Tris up even though she doesn't need it. We go and sit in the back of the train where no one can see us and hold hands.

" I love you six."

"I love you too," she says kissing me.

We stand up getting ready to jump. When we jump we land at the same time and she topples on me.

"Well isn't this a compromising position?" I say suggestively.

"Yeah but there are other people here. We can continue this position later," she says winking.

"Okay teams! Split! You have your flags. GO!" I yell.

Our team goes into the forest to discuss our plan. Tris and I will hide the flag in one of the tinted ferries wheel carts and have two people guarding that cart. Tris and I will then climb and see where the flag is.

"Okay lets go." Hayley hides the flag in the bottom-tinted cart and hides in the cart next to it to guard it and Tris and I head up.

"Remember this?" I say remember back to last year.

"Couldn't forget it."

"I loved you even then when you fell on one of the rungs and I caught you. I wouldn't have let you fall not ever," I say looking down, but oddly enough I wasn't afraid when Tris was merely two feet away.

"I loved you too," she pauses for a minute, " I see it. They have it hidden in an old tree house. We could get to it by climbing a tree next to it and jumping." She says.

I nod and we climb down to tell our team the plan.

"Everyone but Hayley and Carter come with us. We will form teams of three or four. My team is Christina, Tris, and I. Some will distract and others will try to get in. Only shoot when necessary." I say heading towards the tree house. Chris, Tris, and I climb the tree next to the tree house and see other sub-teams doing the same. Tris jumps followed my Chris and I. We see Uriah shoot Zeke from another team and Tris grabs the flag and we win.

"WE HAVE IT!" Uriah yells.

"Shut it Uri."

"Don't call me that I'm not five."

"Maybe, but your mind is five," Tris says.

He just sticks his tongue out at us.

"Let's head back Tris," I say quietly.

"Let's go to the ferries wheel first," she says.

I nod and we head back and dismiss Carter and Hayley.

"Come on," she says grabbing my hand.

We climb to a little over the middle of the ferries wheel and find a cart. We sit in it quietly not moving just thinking.

"Tobias?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Who are those people?" she says worriedly.

"Fence guards."

"No, the fence guards are over there," she says pointing to the tower."

"I don't know let's go see."

We climb down and head over to the fence. We climb into a tower to find all the guards dead. I need to get Tris out now.

"Come on," I say pulling her.

"No, look they have big weaponry. We need to watch. I'll send a video of this to Chris telling her to tell a leader." She says pulling her phone out. She starts sending a video and I see people getting out of the car and climbing the tower.

"Tris we need to go _now." _I say.

She nods and stands up and we run back down the tower steps. We jump onto a train and get to the compound as soon as possible.

-PAGE BREAK-

I sit with Tris in Max's office. He is really worried. They have more men, gun power, and unknown things. We have short dauntless numbers from the battle with Erudite.

"Max, what if we trained people from other factions to help us fight? We can train faction less too. It would help our numbers. We also basically control Erudite so they can up our power right?" I say trying to provide us hope.

"Yeah I'll get Marsye on that. You guys have been outside the compound before? You, Tris, Christina, Uriah, and Zeke right?" I nod, "Do you think you can do it again? We need people watching them. You guys are the best of the best. Go out through Amity and go behind them and spy on them."

"Yeah Max. I'll go ask everyone. If everyone does we will be out by tomorrow morning."

"Okay and hurry."

I stand up and grab Tris's hand.

"Do you want to do it?" I ask.

"Yeah I mean I need to protect my family and you, so if you do I do it," she says and smiles.

"Alright. I called Chris, Will, Zeke, and Uriah. They are meeting us in the hall." She says.

We walk down the now seemingly longer halls of Dauntless and make it to the dining hall in what seems like hours.

"Hey what was so important I had to leave the mall, Tris?" Chris says visibly upset.

"There are foreign people trying to break in. Since we have all been outside the wall Max wants us to go spy on them if we are up for it," I say glancing between all of their faces.

"Yeah man let's do it," Zeke says. Everyone else nods in approval. "We are leaving tomorrow at 9. I'll get Max to finish training for us okay?" I say directing the last part to Tris. She nods and we leave heading back to our apartment. We climb into bed and I notice she is really quiet.

"What's wrong?" I say pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"It's just that you almost died last time and these people are worse and you just can't leave me here."

I look at her, "When have I ever left you," I say quietly.

"Never." She says pulling on one of my shirts.

"And that will never change."

"Okay," she says laying her head on my bare chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say kissing her forehead.

After she falls asleep I think about who those people could be. Could they hurt Tris, or me for that matter?

The last thing I know I think about before falling asleep is the weight in my pants pocket that I would give to her soon.

-TRIS POV-

I wake up and feel the heat of Tobias's arm wrapped around me. Today we are going out side the fence. I get up at this thought and grab another one of Tobias's shirts that smells like him and pull it over my head. I grab skinny jeans and my combat boots and quietly head out to get breakfast for Tobias and I. When I get to the dining hall I grab pancakes, eggs, and bacon for both of us and two bottles of orange juice.

When I come back upstairs I see Tobias tying his boots and standing up to kiss me.

I deepened the kiss as he runs his hands through my hair and down to my waist.

"As much as I would love to continue this it's 7:45 and we have not eaten yet," I say against his lips.

He pulls away grabs his food out of my hand, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I say.

He pulls me onto his lap and we eat like that for the next few minutes.

"We should go it's almost 8," I say.

"Okay," he says, "wait I have something for you," he turns me around and puts a necklace on me that has an infinity sign on it. When I examine it closely I see it has four on the back.

I gasp, "I love it!" I say kissing him, "and I love you."

He smiles, "I'm glad you like it."

He puts his arm around my waist, "Lets go."

"I love you Tobias. No matter what."

"I know. I love you too. About last night Tris, you know I wont ever leave you?" He asks.

"I know it just I don't know I could lose you, but I know you will do everything for me not to."

"I'll always find my way back to you," he whispers.

"I know and that's why I love you."

Just then we walk into the dining hall.

**A/N Hey lovelies! SO second chapter is up! Thank you for the review form the amazing districtfactioncaster12! remember ANY IDEAS EMAIL ME OR TEXT ME!**

**XOXO ZOEY**

**901.487.9222**

**ZOEYLANELLE **

**ZOEYLANELLE **


End file.
